The Twilight Shuffle
by VolturiGirl
Summary: I saw a few people write some of these. Rules on the inside if you want to write one. Not my contest. Lovely little drabbles. it's a nice way to cure writer's block!


**AN: Alright, this just seems cool. Try it; it will make you laugh hysterically.**

_**Rules:**_

_**1. **__Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like._

_**2. **__Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle._

_**3. **__Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!_

**4. **_Do ten of these, and then post them._

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Or any of these songs. If I did, I'd be a millionaire.

**Best of Both Worlds – Hannah Montana**

Bella jogged down the front path, directly to the Cullen's house.

Today, she was spending time with her favorite vampire family. Alice, Emmett, Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, and Jasper. Oh, and her fiancée Edward.

She loved being around them, she felt normal, for once in her life.

At Charlie's, conversations were always awkward. Forks clanking on plates, no words being spoken. Just a friendly "Hello, how was your day?" and "Goodbye."

She truly had the "best of both worlds."

**Ghostbusters – Ray Parker Jr.**

Halloween with the Cullens. Renesmee giggled, her bell-chiming laugh was contagious. She had made Jakie dress up as a werewolf, and she believed it was just too funny.

And Jakie wasn't too happy that the rest of the family thought so too.

Emmett was a vampire. He was his _idol_, Count Dracula. Sparkling fangs covered with fake blood glistened.

Alice was a pixie. Pink wings, pink hair. Everything.

Jasper was a soldier. No surprise there.

Her momma was an angel at the request of Daddy. She thought her halo was very pretty.

Daddy was a gangster. He had a funny fedora hat, it even had pinstripes on it.

Granma Esme and Granpa Carlisle took pictures.

For blackmail. What was blackmail anyway?

Who Knew – P!nk

Pain. Indescribable pain.

Wind blew outside Bella's window, which had been closed for the last two months. Snow littered the ground. It was probably warmer than her heart.

Wait. What heart?

The one _he_ took with him. The one _he_ crushed and shattered and destroyed and left lying on the ground, far from its owner.

Not that she wanted it.

He said forever, damn it! Why couldn't he keep his promise? Why?

Bella sobbed freely, trying to forget him. But also trying not to, too.

Her father was wrong. He was the only one for her.

Sleeping was never her friend anymore. Never.

Pain was all she felt.

Don't You Know You're Beautiful? – Kellie Pickler

"Lovely as ever." Edward whispered to her, smelling her wonderful scent. Bella turned to him and shook her head.

"Nothing special. Never will be."

"That's a lie. Blue is beautiful on you. In fact, I've never seen anyone look as beautiful as you. Even when your hair is a haystack." They both laughed.

"I think you're the most lovely, delightful woman I've ever met. And I will never meet another like you. I love you, Bella."

"As I do you, Edward. By the way, you're the beautiful one."

Edward laughed.

Girls Just Wanna Have Fun – Miley Cyrus

Rosalie, Alice, Bella and Esme were having an all girl slumber party. They had all done each other's hair and make up. In fact, Alice had enough brushes for them all to sing into.

Alice jumped up and down on her bed, rocking out on an air guitar. Rosalie sang in front of a mirror, working different facial expressions.

Bella and Esme were doing a duet, spinning around each other and giggling like mad.

No one noticed the silver Volvo pull up. Four guys walked up the stairs, smiling.

Everyone froze when they opened the door.

Oh, those girls.

Bahama Roller Coaster Ride – Baha Men

The Cullen family was partying on Isle Esme's sandy beach. Emmett and Rosalie were surfing the huge waves that little Alice predicted just three days before. Their dependable weatherwoman.

Rosalie laughed and everyone chuckled when Emmett attempted to do fabulous tricks.

Let's just say one thing Emmett Cullen wasn't good at was surfing.

He wiped out a few dozen times before Carlisle, Jasper, and Edward swam out and demonstrated how to balance oneself on a board.

Fences – Paramore

Darkness surrounded her. Why was she subjected to this… this torture? Didn't everyone have something special about him or her? That's what her parents told her when she was little.

Cynthia has her beautiful blonde hair that curled in ringlets.

She had visions. This could save people!

But she was stuck in here. This hellhole. No contact with other people. She didn't even remember what sunshine felt like. What did rain smell like, again?

No one talked to her. Even the actual crazy people avoided her.

Poor Mary Alice Brandon. Stuck in that asylum.

**Poor Unfortunate Souls – Sherie Rene Scott (Original Broadway Cast)**

Victoria had the blonde boy – she really had no use for his name. Was it Ryan? Perhaps. – leading her subjects.

She stayed high in the trees as her pretty newborn vampire army marched through the forest. A few minutes back two females got into a fight. One died. But who cared? Over twenty newborns would be enough to distract the Cullens. Then she could get that Bella.

Oh yes, Victoria knew her name. The reason her James was dead. _Her_ James. Dead. Because of the human child!

Beside that, Victoria just _knew_ she saved all these poor unfortunate souls from a life as a human. Not being beautiful, strong, or fast is truly a curse.

She was just too sweet.

**Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf? – Someone (I don't know. Maybe B5?)**

Nessie squealed as wolf-Jake pounced on her from behind. She pushed away his snout as he tried to lick her face.

"Ew! Jakie spit!" Jacob Black barked a laugh and climbed off of his imprint. He skipped behind a bush, phased, and got dressed.

"That is what you get for playing hide-and-seek with a werewolf, Nessie." They both laughed. Nessie's dimples were just too adorable.

She got up and ran away, pretending to be afraid.

"Hey, hey, hey. Are you afraid of the big bad wolf?" He said, catching her in a hug.

"No. Just you." The clearing was filled with their laughter as they embraced.

**Cheetah Love – The Cheetah Girls** (XD Haha)

"Race ya!" Edward zoomed off across the Serengeti, Bella giggling behind him.

They zoomed around on one of the very rare cloudy days in Africa. They both stopped suddenly and grinned at each other.

"Yummy." Bella whispered sarcastically.

"Their Alice's favorite. She just loves the chase."

"No way!" Edward nodded.

"She once took the fur of one she drained and made it into a purse." They both stalked through the grass.

And at the same time, they pounced on a resting cheetah.

**A/N: The last one has got to be the funniest one. To me, at least.**

**And I have over 1500 songs on my iPod. So these songs aren't my only styles. I'll listen to anything I can get my hands on. Even some rap.**

**I might do more of these, it was just too fun!**


End file.
